Wrath of the Forsaken
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: We are forgotten in the homes, left to rot away our years of life. We are coming back before death and staring in the eyes, denying it. We are the forsaken. Not a WOW crossover.


**The Wrath of the Forsaken**

By The Obsidian Blade/Killjoy3000

Disclaimer-Killjoy3000 and I own nothing of Naruto or any references, weapons characters etc. that we may use in the future. We do not own Konkon as well. Those things belong to their respective owners. If you think we do then you are on crack or any other drugs. We hope you enjoy the show loyal viewers. HEY YOU! YEAH THE TUB OF LARD WITH THE POPCORN! DOWN IN FRONT!

Summery- We are the forgotten few. We are the ones who are left out to rot by society and are called the undeservings. We are the most deserving of the few. We may be few in numbers but are large in confidence. We will show the world what we are, one man at a time, even if it is from beyond the grave. We are the forsaken few and we are what hold life

Chapter One

Naruto's blue eyes blinked as he looked around. He could only feel the cold pouring rain around him. It was supposed to be a special day, a special occasion. Today was the day that the Kyuubi was defeated. Six years ago, there was an attack by a magnificent beast. The beast was not just that. It was more like a force of nature, something to be reckoned with. The beast was called the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Kyuubi was a large fox with the force to take anything out. With one flick of its tail it could level mountains. With a growl it could cause wind storms. The beast was a force of nature. And the beast was considered the guardian of Hi no Kuni. It was the beast was powerful force.

But one day it attacked. It went after Konoha with the force to kill everything there. The killing intent was rolling of its crimson fur like a waterfall. It came to kill them. It came to kill what it sought out to protect. Why no one knows. But one thing was known that day, the Kyuubi would from that day one be infamous and have no good comments and praise ever again. It was no longer a god but a demon.

A lot of god men and women died that day. All for some reason they could not even begin to comprehend. They could not even begin to fathom what could send a guardian like Kyuubi on a death rampage on its own people, the people it wanted to protect. But it happened but they did not care either. All they cared about was what was going on right then and there.

Then a man came along. He wore standard shinobi outfit but it was what he wore over his outfit. It was a large white coat with flames liking the bottom of it. On the back was the printing for Konoha no Kiiroi Senko on the back in red kanji. Below him was a large toad, ready for battle, ready to take on the large beast.

The scene brought hope to the people. It brought and unimaginable size of hope. Their leader was going out to smite the beast. Their leader was risking everything for their protection. But the most peculiar thing was what was in his arm. It was a sleeping baby with his feature. Every last one belonged to the blonde man riding the toad. Along the babes stomach was a spiral shaped seal, something that would change the babe's life forever.

The battle was fought with grace and destruction. But in the end, only one life was lost and that was the Yondaime's. Their brave leader was smitten down. And yet he did lose the fight. In fact, the man won it. He defeated the beast and got rid of it. He defeated the guardian of the Hi no Kuni. He, a human, defeated a god! It was fucking insane that human defeated a god! It was thought impossible and yet the blonde leader proved it very possible. It was a glorious moment for every human around the world.

But what of the babe and the giant fox? They were no where in sight. Well, that much could not be said. What could be said was that the large fox was gone. The baby lied in his father's arms, crying at the warmth that was leaving his father. But there were changes to the babe. His hair had gained crimson tips to them and his ears were more pointed. Along his cheeks, six black vertical lines stained them, looking almost like whisker marks. Out of his tail bone sprouted a long, bushy red and white fox tail. His shocking blue eye turned to shocking blue fox like orbs. It was almost like the fox guardian had seeped into the blonde babe and changed him.

The baby was Naruto, the blonde that hid under cover, watching the people celebrate in the October rains, celebrating the 'death' of the Kyuubi. It was his birthday. It was the day he was born and the sad fact was that no one cared. No one cared of his existence. All they did was walk by and ignore him while giving him the occasional disapproving glance. Then there were the drunks. They were the ones that attacked hi for reason that he himself did not know. Even shinobi, his idols ridiculed and attacked him. They sought out to kill him no matter what the cost, even if it was at the price of their own lives! It was just fucking insane!

But they were not the worst of them all. No, they were far from it. The worst actually did very little to him and yet the actions cut deeper then anything he had ever felt before. They were the mothers and children. They did not attack him with their fists and other weapons but they did attack him by action. Mothers kept their children away from him. They kept their children away from him and herded them into different directions. It was impossible to make friends with anyone because of that very action. And the act followed generation to. It was like a fact that the children followed parents, telling everyone with in earshot that the blonde was nothing but a loser and deserves top die and be treated as such.

Those were the wounds that cut deep. It was because he was like everyone else. He was may have an extra limb and different eyes along with whisker markings on his cheeks but he was like every other child. He needed affection. He needed to be noticed and worst of all, he had emotions. He could feel every cut going through him every fucking time he was called a freak and yet he did not understand why he was called it.

His pointed ears quirked as he heard a small yipping behind him. His blonde head turned to look at the small yipping. What he caught sight of was something that was rare in Konoha. It was a small pink fox with a white face and white tipped tail. Her ears were purple as they twitched. But there were clumps of dirt in her pink fur and her ribs could be seen from a distance. It was almost as if the poor girl was forgotten about and thrown out of society, just like him.

But then there was the other thing around her. His scales were a dark purple with black bands wrapping around it. His eyes were a gleaming gold with reptilian slits in the center of it. His snout was black and his fangs dripped with poison. He was about four feet in length and four inches thick. His stance was protective as he stared at Naruto with the gleaming golden eyes, almost as if it was the fox's guardian.

Naruto slowly walked over to the snake guardian and the pink fox. Wonder sparked in his eyes constantly like a blinking baby until it raged like a forest fire devouring hundred of trees as if it was never fed in is life time. His hand was out reached, trying to touch the snake and the fox as his own fox tail swished about slowly. He could feel the muscles contract and relax as he walked over to them.

When the blonde half breed was nearer to the snake and the fox the two the snake hissed out but not in warning. It was more of come closer. It was a hiss of friendship and want. But that was hidden to those who could not understand. It also held understanding. It was as if his gold reptilian eyes could peer into Naruto's eyes and needle its way into the blonde hanyou's soul and look at every emotion that the half blooded fox with understanding and compassion.

Naruto walked nearer to the two with his right hand out reached before the snake lashed out at the blonde. But the fangs were not bared at the blonde. Its scaly body wrapped around the outreached arm before coiling around it. The coils it made were not loose but they were not constricting. The head of the snake reached to the blondes head before his long forked tongue showed, licking Naruto's whiskered cheeks roughly.

Naruto was at first wide eyed. He had thought that snake deceived him. The snake showed that the blonde should come closer. The violet snake had showed that the blonde boy of five should come closer to him and the fox that he was guarding. Naruto had at first thought that he was betrayed again and was about to be killed by the betrayal.

But then the snake licked Naruto, something that the blonde was not expecting. It was amazing that the snake was not going to kill him. The blonde half breed had heard so many stories about how snakes were nothing but deceivers along with foxes. Naruto had refused to believe them though. He had thought of them as wrong and not just. And this was proof. The act the snake had just committed was a Platonic truth to what had happed. It was like sunlight and a cave with a hidden alcove. It was like seeing a reflection of the _bad place_ and actually experiencing it. It was just simply amazing.

The pink fox that was staring at her guardian as it licked Naruto turned her head to the side. Her guardian licked the Unknown Soldier that came with no ill intent. She was starting to feel glad that she had called him over. At first it was just out of morbid curiosity onto why he had her type of tail but when he turned, she could see that he was like her and her guardian, alone in the world. It was amazing to see that they were not alone and that there was multitude of people like her and her guardian.

Her body wobbly got up and started its trot to Naruto, trying to get to know the blonde. Her paws padded against the floor of the ally as she trotted her way through the rain. The liquid darts pelted her fur constantly, trying to hold her back from the blonde, trying to keep her away from someone like her. The fox made it to the blonde through the rain in a stride for acceptance and notability before her body brushed against the bare leg of the blonde kit, allowing a soothing noise to escape from her mouth as she did so.

Naruto looked down at the fox that had brushed against his leg. He could feel wet fur rubbing against his leg before a content purr rang out through the empty ally. His face broke into a slight smile before he bent down and picked the pink fox up, allowing her to curl up against his clothed chest. "So we are one of the forsaken," the blonde muttered to the silent winds. It was as if they were not willing to carry his voice, not willing to actually carry his secrets across the lands. "Well, we outcasts should stick together then. Come on, I will take you two to a nice and warm home."

The sound of a warm place perked the snake's and the fox's attention. They did not expect anyone to take them in, to actually be willing to take them in and keep them around. It was not something that was common to happen in Konoha. They were ignored and abandoned because of the flesh that they wear. Not because f the person they were. And it was all because of a few prior incidents to their births. It was all because of something that their kind had an association with. And it was all before their time. It was somewhat ironic that everything that happened to them was all through associations but then again, a lot of things happened that way. It was just the way life was.

Naruto walked into the apartment quietly, making sure not to disturb the nonexistent occupants. The room was nice and actually pretty large, being able accommodate four occupants comfortably. There was a fully stocked kitchen, nice living areas and a clean bathroom. Everything in the home screamed taken care of. It was something that was unusual as a boy of five like Naruto would most likely have someone watching him.

But he did not. He had himself to watch over him. But this was not an uncommon occurrence to the blonde as it had happened many a time before. His caretaker was always busy but he did not mind. He knew that she cared for him genuinely and he cared for her.

Naruto looked down at the two people that had tagged along with him before setting them on the floor gently. "Okay you two; let's get dried off before we head off to bed." His vulpine grin was wide as he saw their eyes flicker with acceptance. It was nice to be needed and to be accepted. He guessed that

Drying off was quick and easy. But Naruto decided to clean them. The pink furred vixen had to much mud clumps dirtying her fur for the blonde's liking. All it did was take away from her looks as Naruto said. So the vixen was now devoid of anything that would take away from her looks.

Naruto smiled as he walked into his bedroom, having the fox trot closely behind him, rubbing her pelt against his bare flesh. The boy was now clad in only blue gym shorts as he walked through the hallway to his bedroom. The snake slithered along the floor a few feet behind, inspecting the scene with his gold reptilian eyes. There was something that just made him think that the pink vixen and the blonde half breed just clicked together. It was just a thought as he slithered into the room that Naruto slept in.

The blonde slipped his way into the covers of his bed. He could feel the pink furred vixen slip her way under the covers and fall asleep on his chest with a soft snuggle. He could feel her head rub against his bare chest. he could also feel the violet snake curl up beside him under the covers as well, having his head peer slightly out of the blankets to watch the surroundings. For some reason he felt safer then he had in a long time. It was like he was being guarded by to animals that have been dropped out of society. It was like he belonged under their protection and they under his. It was just some kind of feeling.

The snake peered at Naruto, watching the blonde sleep with a protective gaze. Then his reptilian eyes slipped under the covers and looked at the vixen as she slept soundly on the blonde's chest, her head burying itself deeper into the flesh. His eyes rolled before he nipped her at the neck slightly, waking the vixen from her slumber. No poison came form his fangs however.

The vixen's golden fox like orbs looked at the snake and with a growl she started to speak softly as not to wake Naruto up. "What you want?" she spoke choppily, as if no one taught her proper vocabulary. It was as if she was uneducated but it was only slightly.

"We need to talk Konkon," the snake said in its natural his. His gold eyes looked at the pink vixen now known as Konkon. "It is about the blonde that you are sleeping on."

Konkon cocked her head to the side slightly in question. Was he going to ask her to give up her warm pillow? No, she could not do that. He was her protection. He was like a security blanket. He is what made her even safer, more so then the fox. It was like some sort of comfort feeling that she would not give up in a lifetime. It was a force that kept her pinned there and made her content. It was a euphoric drug that was addictive and the worst thing was that she was not willing to break the habit of taking that drug into her systems at all.

"Konkon will not give up comfy pillow," Konkon said in a soft protective growl. "Drake just want Naruto for himself." it was amazing what kind of opposition Konkon would give just to keep sleeping on the blonde. It was as if she was not willing to give up her drug, it was as if he was her life essence and as soon as he was gone, so was her inside soul till she was a living shell of what she once was.

The snake now known as Drake smacked his head with his tail at the vixen's response. Sometimes it just amazed him on how dense she really was. "I am not talking about that," he whispered in a harsh hiss. "What I am talking about is telling him."

Konkon tilted her head slightly before looking up to Naruto's face with worry in her eyes. She could not bare it if Naruto just tossed her aside like so many other people have done in the past. She could not even begin to fathom what would happen if they were tossed aside by someone so much like them. "Is Drake sure?" she asked in a stutter. "Is drake sure that we should tell Naruto-kun?"

The snake shook his head before starting to make his slither up to where he was. "I guess we will figure that out in the morn," he said in his normal pattern. The same thoughts passing through his head as he slithered, making a low hissing sound as he did so. It was something that he did not like to think about but it managed to find a way to creep its way into his mind and planed the seeds doubt before watching them grow.

Naruto yawned out as sunlight had hit his face, starting off the new day. It seemed like only a short while ago that it was raining down on the village, flooding it with destructive tears from the heavens. But what lay outside was probably something of unbelievable beauty that it could only be hold in something the size of Konoha. Right now, the rising light of the sun was reflecting gorgeously off the drops of rain that had yet to leave the town, illuminating darker areas with beauty and light of purity. But that was only probably.

Normally the blonde would have shot out of bed and ran to get something to eat, trying to fill the empty void in his stomach. But now he felt some sort unfamiliar weight on his chest. It was something of unfamiliarity to the blonde. He thought that someone had come in and stuck a motion bomb on him. He thought that if he moved one single muscle that he would die.

Then the blonde half breed remembered what happened last night. He started to remember that he and his caretaker were not alone in the world and that there were others like him. He looked down and smiled at Konkon, admiring her pink fur and the light shine. Years of neglect made it hard for even a little shine to come out and Naruto was determined to make it happen. He looked to his side to see the Drake coiled in a protective sleeping state, his tongue seeping in and out of his mouth.

It was an almost serine state. It was something that could only be described in books that were often read to him as a bed time story. But it was only almost. Serine moments like those could only exist in the books. Here in the open world, anything could shatter the moment and have it set up in failure. The real world was that of death and not that of serenity and false reality that was so much led to believe by the pure children who had only seen one face of life.

Naruto softly smiled before he looked around for something to do. He had his mind set something to do. The snake and the vixen had done so much for Naruto and wanted to do something nice for them. It would be something that he had never tried before but always wanted to do.

Konkon started to wake up. Her ears twitched at the sound of sizzling, almost as if something was cooking. Then the sent of cooking chickens and rabbits hit her nose and she was bolting out of the room like a pink lightning bolt, forgetting that she was sleeping on a large stuffed animal that replaced Naruto completely. At first she was pissed about it but now she had her mind set out only for the food that was cooking.

Naruto placed some chicken in the bowl in front of him. He had managed to get one bowl of chicken and two bowls of rabbit. The bowls were shallow enough to use as plates but were not completely so. He smiled as he placed the frying pan in the sink. He was hoping that the food would turn out alright, never having been able to cook before. He just hoped that they liked it and ate it all up, just like he did his caretaker's food.

Then he felt something nibble on his tail slightly. It was only slight but it still hurt. The blonde half breed yelped before jumping up in the air slightly. When he landed and looked around, noticed Konkon right in front of him with her head looking up at him with a slight blush on her face.

What happened next would be something that would engrave itself into his memory forever. "Is that for Konkon and Drake?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. Naruto just looked at the pink furred vixen with a dumb founded look. Animals did not talk normally and the ones that did were summon animals. If that was the case then the two would be gone. He could here the snake palm his head with his tail as he slithered inside the room. This day would be very interesting to say the least.

Naruto sat in front of two new people. Well, he could not really say that. He sat in front of one new person and the other one was right next to him and they were not really new. The other one that was in the room was cuddled up against him, gripping him as if hew was a teddy bear. It was as if hat she let go of him that she would be lost in the space and that no one would ever know who she was.

The one that sat in front of him was a boy that was about two or three years older then Naruto or the girl cuddled up against him. He wore a pair of grey camo shorts that went a little passed his knees and had only a few pockets. His hair was about to his shoulders and was raven black. His skin was tanned but his ears were small, almost hidden underneath the hair as if they wanted to be out of sight, only having the top part of it ruin the hiding effect. Is abdomen was covered in a white long sleeved shirt. His jade eyes were fixed on the shaking blonde and the girl that was making sure that he stayed still. A snake like tail swung a little in the air slightly, covered in mainly purple scales with black bands wrapped around the tail.

The girl next to him had large chestnut eyes that rested nervously on Naruto. Her small, slender arms were wrapped around his arm, trying to make sure that he stood put. Her long pink hair seemed too mangled slightly, years of damage reaching it. Her head was tipped with two small purple fox like triangles stood atop of her head. A long fox like tail lazily swatted around the air, attacking the no existent flies with its pink and white fur. Her small, five year old body seemed a little skinny, signifying that she did not eat in a little while.

Naruto all the while sat there shocked. His fox like eyes just stared into nothingness, making everyone hat looked at him worry. His body shook slightly, almost like a shiver. His left eye kept on twitching slightly as he was in shocked. He had no idea what had just happed. He woke up this morning to cook some meals and all of a sudden, he gets something that no normal person could do. It was just simply amazing what had happened.

The story was insane. It could not be true. There was no way that something like what had transpired in the house could happen. It was just impossible and it broke the laws of physics. There was no way that two animals could become the people that were in the room. And yet they defied it. They made it possible with a short stride that seemed effortless. It was supposed to be impossible.

"So is the blonde wonder just going to sit there and stare or is he going to actually ask a question?" Drake, the one with the snake tail asked with a slight smirk and a hiss in his voice, defining his likeness to the snake that Naruto had picked up only just last night.

Naruto looked at the snake like kid in front of him with a heated glare. His shock was now gone. The comment had spurred something in his mind, making it click on hatred. He could not understand why. It was just that comment that made him angry at the snake like kid. It just pissed him off to hear that. "And you are any better snake face?!"

'Snake face' just smiled at the boy slightly, knowing that he had won the battle. He had won with ease and he played at every vantage point that he could tell from the blonde half breed. "Now that you are out of that stupor, you had questions," Drake said with a gesture of his hand, signifying the blonde to ask. A smirk adorned his features as he did so.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the snake before looking back at the vixen that held his arm. It was all just a little too weird for the blonde to happen. "What is going on?" the blonde asked, his voice sounding a bit broken. "How in the world are you able to change into those forms? I mean talking animals are one thing but human like? That is off?"

"Naruto-kun do not like Konkon and Drake?" Konkon asked in her broken language, her chestnut eyes were watering slightly at the prospect of having Naruto leave her side. He was a comfort tool to her. He made her feel complete for some reason. It was a feeling that he want to keep for a long time. And she would be damned if that feeling was taken away.

Naruto looked at the vixen with panic eyes before he started to actually panic. "No!" he shouted, making everyone wince. "I want you guys to stay. It is just that this is a little hard to take in right now. That's all."

Drake waved the kid down with his hand. "Relax, we got you. Right Konkon?" he asked with a smile. Konkon swiftly nodded her head. Drake turned his attention to Naruto before speaking; you do have a funny way of putting things. You look a lot like Konkon. Well, except the ears but you still have the same eyes and the same tail. So why do you ask about those things. Are you not able to do that?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly, almost as if he did not want to believe what the snake kid said. Him, shape shifting into other animals? That was just not right. It was an unreachable concept to him. Sure, his mind could grasp the idea of it but his body rejected the idea, saying that he was normal even thought the eyes, whiskers, tails, and ears say differently. It was just an absurd concept to Naruto.

The pink furred vixen looked at Naruto from her position. Naruto could not transform at all. Most kitsunes knew how to transform into a fox from the get go and yet this one kitsune had no idea that he could transform. He had most of the characteristics of a kitsune so he should be one. She could not wrap her mind around the concept of him not being one of her own kind. Her mind just refused that reality.

"Naruto-kun not know transformation?" she asked choppily.

Drake chuckled lightly before leaning forward. "So the boy wonder does not know how to change eh?" he asked, chuckling lightly as he saw the boy start to anger. "Well, I ain't surprised that you do not know how to. It ain't common knowledge among half breeds. There are a few that know how to use it but they are usually stalkers or born form nobles, something you ain't Blondie."

Naruto and Konkon sat there with shocked looks on their faces. To both, it was harsh news. Naruto finally understood why he was different. No one had pointed it out. He had always thought that he was just an average human with just an extra fuzzy appendage. But now someone had come in and started to take that reality away from him. Someone had entered his world and started to destroy it, just by pulling one brick. His castle in the sky was falling to the ground known as reality.

For Konkon it was making it sound like she was alone right now. The blonde was not like her. The reality of him being exactly like her was all over. The realty of him being only half had set in. the blood tie that she thought they had was halved tremendously. It was only half and she was not sure how. And her mind would not wrap around the thought of that being reality.

Drake sighed at the two. Their shocked expressions were something that he expected. The problem was that it was at larger scale then he liked. "Alright you two, you might want to pay attention 'cause I do not want to repeat myself," he spoke out, knocking the two out of their shocked daze. A smirk graced his snake like face as he began to speak in that oh so familiar hiss. "Alright, being a hanyou does not mean a bad thing alright and you can transform into the animal you have the most connection with. The only major differences are that you have pointed years while she has fox ears and you cannot use powerful demon jutsus. Those are the only real differences and those can be changed with ease."

Konkon sighed. He could be like her with ease. All she had to do was find the way to make him like her. Another person like her was something that made her heart lift a little. She was not a noble herself. And she knew that Naruto was not either. She could only imagine what could happen if he was complete.

Naruto sighed in relief. There was nothing wrong with him. From an early age, the difference between the mind and the being was drilled into his head from his caretaker. The mind is something that has a setting. It was the thing that he wanted to get to know, not the body. The body was what people judged most others by. And it was not just the physical attribute but the actions that others have committed and it was something that he did not want to base his perception off of. The only way for someone to be truly a monster was to be that way in mind.

Drake smiled before getting up. His tail stretched out as he popped his back. It felt good to do that. There was just some satisfaction to it he supposed. The thing was that he did not want to find out was either. He looked at Naruto before motioning to the door. "Alright, Konkon-chan and I over there want to show you something," he said before walking. Then his mind clicked. "But you are going to carry us there though. We kinda stand out."

Naruto looked at the snake with a glare. What did he mean that they kinda stood out? Naruto walked around with his tail al the time so why shouldn't they? After all, they were a lot like him. "Why can't you guys go as you are?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

The snake sighed. Even Konkon seemed to agree with the blonde boy. This was going to be more problematic then he expected. Kids around their age seemed to just accept things the way they are. But he and the other two did not. They liked to question things before they dive in head first. It was just the way things were.

"Alright, alright," Drake said waving his hands down in a pushing manner, as if he was pushing down some invisible object. "You question things which is good. But you need to look at things a little differently and from our perspective. Look at it like this alright. We do not want to be figured out alright? We are kinda not supposed to be here. Just help us keep a low profile for a short bit and everything will run smoothly, ya dig?"

Naruto sighed as he nodded. He could understand something like that. Everyone had times where they wanted or needed to keep a low profile. His caretaker had explained things like that and ninja needed to do that quite often. It was just part of their career. "Alright, change and let's go."

Rin hopped from building to building. Her ANBU armor was covered in dirt and dry blood, as if she just went on a massacre. Scars littered her exposed skin as they healed, showing signs of a fight that she recently got into. Her Mink ANBU mask was tilted to the side of her head, exposing her three quarters of her face to the rest of the world. Her eyes were green. Her long mangled brown hair flowed behind her like a dingy cape. Two purple rectangles were printed onto her cheeks, one on each side.

Her face was contorted in discontent as she hopped from roof to roof. Strange grumbles could be heard escaping her mouth as she hopped. She was supposed to be home last night. But the old man had to keep her busy. He said something about Naruto not needing her contently and that she should have a life of her own. But she had a great life. If her little Naruto-chan was not around then life would not be worth it in her mind. He was her brick in the wall. He was the brick that, if pulled out, would crumble her whole being.

Right now she was heading over to the tower. She had been to the apartment but her favorite blonde was not there. She guessed that one of the other ANBU had come to pick him up and bring him to the tower. She had been his caretaker since he was two. He was just so adorable them. It saddened her to the core that someone so adorable like Naruto would get treated so poorly. And the great thing now was that she had finally gotten him to call her kaa-san.

Her feet touched the floor in front of the large red tower that was the Hokage's. Her hands pushed the large double doors open, the intent for answers leaking off of her like a fountain that if ran to long would drown everything out. Her body did not even bother to stop when the secretary told her to. She just went to the office and kicked open the door. "Where is my little boy?!" she shouted, catching the aged Hokage off guard.

Sarutobi looked at the woman in front of him with fear in his eyes. He could feel the killing intent rolling off the woman like a water fall. It was like someone was trying to murder his soul but leave the body. It was like someone was trying to hollow him out. And he did not like it. "I thought he was with you," he spoke out hoarsely.

"WITH ME?!" she shouted at Sarutobi. "YOU THOUGHT HE WAS WITH ME?! WHY WOULD HE BE WITH ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM WHILE I WAS DOING THAT STUPID BANDIT MISSION FOR TWO DAYS!!!"

Sarutobi winced at the tone of her voice. He could not blame her. Every mother of a child was like that. It was just and average instinct. Only monsters would not love their children. It was supposed to be true for every living being. But the sad fact was that it was not. There was always the monster that resented their children and threw them around like a rag doll. It made him sick just to think about it.

"Just settle down Rin-san," the Hokage said in a manner, waving the women down. Sometimes he hated being Hokage. There were so many trivial things that happened. But this 'trivial' thing seemed more important to him for some odd reason or another. It was just some odd reason. "There is a small solution for most large things."

Rin glared at the man as his aged hands raised his elderly body from the seat and started to lead her to a door that was on the side of the office. She had some odd feeling that the end result was going to shake her world. She just could not shake off that feeling. It was like some sort of sick morbid anticipation that crawled through her body. It was something that made her mind trip wires and have her off balance, yet she could walk perfectly fine.

The two of them were in an enclosed circular room. Everything was dark in their yet there was a cool air that flowed about. Book shelves lined the outer rim of the room, making its knowledgeable presence known to the world that was inside of it. In the center was small rectangular table with crystal ball sitting upon a golden red pillow. The thing itself made the room complete and with out it, the room would no longer be the room of knowledge.

"This better work old man," Rin growled out, her eyes burning holes into the man's being. "Because if it does not I will make sure that you are never able to enjoy your books ever again." A smile tugged at her lips as the promise had a desired effect on Sarutobi. She could see the man freeze up slightly, as if a ghost had passed through him. It was an amazing feeling to her that she had that kind of effect on the battle worn man. He was supposed to be a leader and she whipped him to be a trained puppy.

The Hokage started his walk to the center of the room shakily. He was not sure if that was a threat or a promise. It was just so damn scary to think about at a time like this. Right now, he had to just go with whatever the woman demanded. From everything he learned from his wife, the male is always wrong and the female was always right, no matter how wrong she was and everything is the male's fault.

His hands slowly formed the hand seals needed before he pressed them against the sphere, feeling the cold outer shell of it as his flesh warmed it. The jutsu was actually pretty easy to use. He had several people tagged so he could keep tabs. He knew that he was playing the role of big brother but it was necessary. He needed to keep tabs on the important things so he could take them down before it happened. He knew the big brother system was wrong but it was efficient and it had helped in many cases.

His eyes closed softly as he focused on Naruto's chakra tag. He tagged him so not that he could control him but so he could protect the youth. He had no right in controlling what he himself could not hope to ever obtain. Naruto was not a force of nature but nature itself. He could never hope to contain Naruto like he did his other Nins.

His eyes snapped open as he looked into the ball made of glass. A smirk spread across his face as if he had found Atlantis. He had found the treasure of Atlantis in his eyes. It was like gold to him. Naruto was in a closed field that was surrounded by tall, dense forest, locking him away from the rest of the world. It was as if the child of nature was hiding from everything else.

Then he noticed the two in front of the child. Both of them were young but the male of the two was the oldest. He had obvious snake like features with a tan. The pink haired girl seemed only a few months older than Naruto and was clinging onto him as if he would disappear, occasionally nipping at him, much to the blonde's annoyance. It was like Naruto had found people like him.

"I have found him," the aged leader had said, not knowing he was going to soon regret the words.

Rin had acted quickly to the words. Her movements were quick, as if she was never at the doorway but at the spot that Sarutobi was. "OUT OF THE WAY MONKEY!" she shouted as she kicked the old man out of the chair and placed her hands on the table, studying the vanishing image. "So that is where my little boy," she mumbled, not getting the full image and not noticing the other two people that were with him. All that mattered to her at the moment was her child and she was going to go get _her_ child.

Naruto was staring at the two in front of him with a curious eye. Both of them were trying to drill transformation into his head. He could get it down for the most part. It was just that he could only get it down partially and every time he did, it was virtually useless. The best he could do is get his upper body into a vulpine fox. But that would be useless in a fight as he virtually shrank and his arms became his legs.

Naruto growled as he tried again. The same results happened and he forced to revert. He was starting to feel drained. He knew why to. The transformed state did not need to keep a constant chakra input to keep it alive. Not, that part was not stingy and he was glad. No, the stingy part was the act of it. He hated that part. It took chakra to commit the act. And the snake boy snickering by a tree did not help all that much either. At least Konkon was cheering him on and that was all he needed to work some more on transforming into a fox.

He was about to try the transformation again before Drake stopped him. "Alright, you are going about it wrong," the snake boy said as he walked forward, his snake like tail swishing above the floor but never touching it. It was as if the tail did not belong to the earth and was repelled from it. "You are going about it all wrong. You are mainly focusing on transforming your upper half instead of the body as a whole. Sure, we started you out that way but that was so you can get a grip on it. For now, try focusing from the middle of your body outwards."

Naruto growled slightly at the teen before looking back at the ground. Maybe he should take the advice. There was no real harm in actually taking that kind of advice. And there was some sense to it. If he did that then there was less ground for the transformation to take over.

His violet chakra whipped around slowly as the seal on his stomach started to spread across his body like an infection that was slowly taking over his body. The half breed's chakra then went inward, towards the seal before a light shinned out. When the light faded, there stood a blond fox, his tail swishing around lazily. The scene was so fitting as there was a dazed look to the blonde fox's blue eyes.

Konkon smiled a bubbly smile at the fox. He was so cute like that. It was just so fitting for him like that. In a flash of light, she was in her fox form before she was nothing but a pink blur. The second that she reappeared, she was on top of Naruto, her mouth nipping on the blonde fox's muzzle. Her pink and white tail was wrapped securely around his blonde and white one.

A young twenty year old Yamanaka sat in the trees admiring the scene with hateful eyes. The scene disgusted him. There was no way that either one of the monstrosities deserved love. They did not even deserve each other. It was just something that he did not like. His Hunter Nin mask was at his thigh. His hand reached behind his hip before pulling out two laced sennbon out. He will take care of the other two later. They will be killed swiftly. The poison will only knock the others out. They will be the ones to watch the down fall oft he main conspirer, the Kyuubi.

With quick succession, he launched the two poisoned sennbon with ease at the snake like boy and pink furred vixen, sending the two into paralysis. A wicked smile graced his lips as he jumped down from the branch and made his way to the foxes, stepping on the snake's tail slowly. He was going to enjoy this with what ever sick satisfaction he could muster. It was like an infatuation to him that needed to be fed. It was a murderous intent but it was just with the right of the village but not with the right of morality. Right here, moralities had no place in his mind. The right of the village was all that he was concerned for any way.

He reached the two foxes before roughly pulling Konkon off. He had not concern for her safety. She was going to die anyway so why she should he be careful with the wench. He heard a moan in pain from the vixen. A wicked smile was across his face as he gripped the blonde fox as he tried to run away. "Oh no you don't fox brat," he warned. The amount of spite and hate could be felt on the words, hanging like a fungus that would not go away.

His hand tossed the fox to the ground before stepping lightly on his stomach. He could feel the power rush through his veins as he watched Naruto's fox like eyes stare fearful at the man. It was like a euphoric drug that he was ending straight into his veins. It just felt so damn good to be able to do this. He could only imagine what the other villagers would do for him after he was finished. He could see feasts fit for a king and people partying for him. Of course that was only his imagination. The reality of it was that it was probably even greater than that.

His hands formed the hand sign quickly before ejecting his soul into Naruto. The blonde fox was quick to revert back to normal, trying not to be crushed by the man above him. He had no idea why the man was doing this to hi. Perhaps it was because he was different from them. People had the tendency not to like those that are different. That was the only thing that he could wrap his mind around before he felt his body go limp and unconsciousness grip his mind.

The young Yamanaka man was inside the young hanyou's mind, looking at everything with disgust. Everything about the boy was demon, even the mind. It was like a sewer that it sickened him. The water that seemed to be still seemed stagnated and thick with rot. The yellow brick walls had several crack, showing the fracture of the mind from all the abuse yet showing how strong his will was by allowing the walls to keep up. The dim lighting seemed to have a red tint, reflecting off the water and showering itself along the sewer like hallways. Several pipes with red and purple energy ran along the ceiling and select parts of the walls.

The man took a step forward, trying to find out where to go by following the system of consciousness. Every waking mindscape had something similar to that. What the system did was lead who ever managed to get into the mind to where the memories were. With that he could kill the blonde with out actually making it look like a murder. After someone is dead, a Yamanaka is impossible of possessing the body.

When his foot landed in the water on his first step, the water started to form a column around him. The thing was narrow but it took the water out from under him. He could now see the back floor below him but nothing in front of him. His arms sprang up to shield his face as he could feel particles of the murky liquid spray across his face.

When the water died down, he was met with one of the most horrific sights ever. He could see a glorious crimson vixen. Her eyes were fixed on the man as he the water died down and returned to the sewer floor. The vixen was something glorious, her grace showing in even her fur. Her nine fox like tails swung behind her lazily. In between her front paws was Naruto, a sleep from the mental stress, caressing her fur gently.

But even after that, that was not what scared him. It was her glowing crimson eyes that stared at him with so much hatred and despise that scared him. He could feel them cutting into his skin like any knife would. It was those eyes that could be lethal weapons and she would not even have to lift a tail to win any fight for those eyes would do it for her. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of Dr. T.J. Eckleburg. It was just so painful to stare into those hateful crimson eyes.

"**Why do you enter my domain mortal?"** the vixen, known to most as Kyuubi asked. Her hatred for the man leaked off of every word that she spat out at the man. The man had entered her domain with the intent to kill. That was something that she could not forgive. If she did, then everything she stood for, everything that she tried to teach the world would be in vein and she would be a hollow husk of the person she was.

The man could do nothing as he watched the vixen raise one of her mighty tails. He could tell what was coming next. It was just too obvious for him. So much so, that he could not tell. It was smothering him in the face till he could not tell what was what or which way was which. All he could do was see the dark and hope that fate was nice enough to let him live.

But fate was not a kind mistress to those who did not deserve the helping hand of life. Fate came in many forms and right now, fate was the Kyuubi with her tail poised to kill the very man that came to extinguish her very existence like one would do to a fire that was no longer needed.

The tail smacked the man hard, killing his spirit. Blood flowed from him like a life giving geyser of crimson liquid, painting the great vixen's fur and the defusing into the water. Kyuubi smiled at her work, liking the fact that she was able to kill another person that sought to harm her and her container. It was some sort of fetish for her, making her glow in power. It was soothing in her mind to know that she could wipe out any being on the face of the earth with just her power and her power alone.

Her vulpine head looked down between her front paws, a rare, warm, gentle smile gracing her lips as she looked at Naruto. She knelt down before licking him, showing that she cared. It was rare for her to show so, her being the ultimate being of destruction, to show an act of kindness to anyone. And yet, she showed it to a small boy. Something that people never thought would be possible. She was supposed to hate everyone, not like a small child.

Naruto started to shimmer, showing that he was about to leave the mental plain. a tear traveled down the large vixen's muzzle as she looked at the boy leave her domain. It was as if she regretted everything that she had done up to this point. It was as if she did not like what she had done to him and to the village. It was something that was even rarer than her lack of affection and yet it was evident. And it was something that she did not expect, even from herself.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat down at his desk. Naruto was in the couch that was positioned on the side of the room. In front of his large oak desk was Konkon and Drake sat in front of him. Rin sat near Naruto running her hands through his hair, her angered look settled onto Sarutobi.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked back at the two young ones in front of him. "So, let me get this straight," Sarutobi said, leaning forward slightly. "You two were with Naruto last night and when he was in the forest no?" the two nodded their head, confirming his thoughts. His aged eyes narrowed, watching their movements with a critical eye. There was something off about their behavior that made him question why they were here in the first place.

"And you two just happened to be there in the middle of the night with out a family right?" he questioned again, gaining a nod. "With out us knowing? I find it highly unlikely that you two were here all this time. Now speak of why you two are really here before I kill you both for tricking Naruto into believing in a false reality. And trust me it will be slow and painful, even if you two are just kids."

Konkon shook with fear, not liking the tone of voice that the aged Hokage was using on them. His tone was gruff, filled with the cold edge of a warrior torn by war. This was not the man that they heard so many people talk about. The man that they heard was someone to be acknowledged and liked, not feared.

But Drake looked at the man with out fear. His forked tongue made a hissing sound. "You know that you are right on one point old man," he said before his gaze turned serious. "Konkon and I were not here all along like we said. but we were not here to trick Naruto. We just rolled into town a week ago. The reason why is that we kinda left the summon world. Why we did I will not get into."

Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his temples. 'I am getting to old for this shit,' he thought before looking at Rin and Naruto, noticing the boy stirring in his sleep. "Alright, I want all occupants of this room front and center." He watched Rin pick up Naruto and bring him to the front of the desk.

"Alright, Rin, I am going to ask you to do something for me." He watched as Rin stiffened slightly, her grip on her child tightening slightly. "What I want you to do is take the children around the countries for eight years. Train them in what ever you can. Just have them gone. They do not need the kind of criticism that they are getting here."

Rin nodded, noting the logic in the old man's voice. She looked down at Naruto, trying to keep him asleep. She did not want any opposition while they were leaving. He looked at Konkon and Drake before motioning for them to follow her out the door. She looked back over shoulders, casting a glance at Sarutobi. "I want my apartment cleaned and dusted every Saturday, got it?" The old man nodded his head, allowing a smirk across the woman's face.

"Good, now come along Konkon, Drake. We got a lot to do in eight years." The two nodded, following her out the door and eventually out the gates of Konoha.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the desk with a sad face. It was going to be a long eight years. He just knew that there was going to be havoc soon.

A/N Yet another idea that me and Killjoy300 came up with. I hope you guys like it and see to it that you guys review. For now, good day/night to you all.


End file.
